


Stevedore [song]

by stereokem



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fansong, M/M, Music, Piano, fan music, fan song, free download, puns, stevedore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem
Summary: "He remembers you,He remembers you,He remembers golden hairAnd eyes of baby blue."





	Stevedore [song]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adoring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881981) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> This work was inspired by listening to sallysparrow017 read the fic "Adoring". The whole idea of Bucky as a "stevedore" got me thinking. Somewhat Brock Rumlow POV, as it's based of his and Steve's brief exchange in TWS.

[Listen/download](https://soundcloud.com/lexcience/stevedore-captain-america)

 

We meet again amidst a street of screaming

I said, “hey captain, how are you feeling?

But let’s cut the crap, I’ve a mission report

I met a man who claims he’s a stevedore

 

And he doesn’t remember his number

And he doesn’t remember his name

But there is a face that’s been driving him insane

 

Oh, he remembered you,

He remembered you

He remembered golden hair

And eyes of baby blue

 

He’s not the same, only a physical likeness

And you’ll look in vain for a memory of kindness

He’s much too changed, he’s as hard as a stone

And he’s got no mind and no will of his own

 

And he doesn’t remember his number

And he doesn’t remember his name

But there is a face that’s been driving him insane

 

Oh, he remembered you,

He remembered you      

He remembered golden hair

And eyes of baby blue

 

All those years at the docks, facing the sea

Seldom thinking that he could be free

And all the other stevedores, they sing his song

But all of this time, they have all got it wrong, ‘cause

 

They don’t remember you like he does

Remember you

They don’t remember golden hair

And eyes of baby blue

He remembers you

He remembers you

He remembers feeling safe

Only when with you.


End file.
